12 Tengo Clases de Educación Sexual iTake Sex Ed
by Pock
Summary: Esta es la traducción al español de "iTake Sex Ed". Freddie y Sam aún no han cursado Educación Sexual y se encuentran en el último grado. Ambos aprenderán un par de cosas acerca de convertirse en un adulto... y unas cuantas cosas más sobre ellos mismos.
1. Horario de Clases

**Este capítulo ha sido****traducido al español por****mi amiga Sam****-****Lovees-Ham.****Deberían leer****sus****historias también.**

* * *

"...y por último pero no menos importante, tengo clase de Cerámica a la séptima hora", dijo la castaña sentándose frente a la computadora.

"Parece un buen horario de último año", dijo el chico desde el otro lado del cuarto.

"Así que Freddie, ¿qué clases tienes el último año?" Preguntó Carly Shay en lo que ella entraba a Internet. Uno de sus dos mejores amigos, Freddie Benson, estaba recostado en el sofá del cuarto de la chica examinando su horario del próximo año.

"Lo mismo de siempre", dijo Freddie. "Estoy atascado por completo de clases de Colocación Avanzada. ¿Puedes creer que estoy en tantas clases avanzadas?"

"¡Sí!" dijo Carly, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo. "Todas las clases en las que has estado desde el 9º grado son por lo menos de Preparación para la Universidad, excepto tal vez por Teatro Técnico".

"De todos modos, a la primera hora estoy en Colocación Avanzada Gubernamental/Económica, en la segunda Cálculo Avanzado, Física Avanzada en la tercera y en la cuarta es Inglés Avanzado... y de hecho tengo Teatro Técnico 4 a la quinta hora..." respondió Freddie. "Ah, y tengo el primer almuerzo también."

"Genial. Oh, ¿No tendrás que tener Educación Física ni Educación Sexual aun?" dijo Carly, lanzando un gatito fuera de su cañón en el juego de computadora.

"Sí, sí tengo", dijo Freddie. "Estuve en tantas clases avanzadas en 9º y 10º grado que nunca tuve Gimnasia o Educación Sexual. No pueden dar Educación Sexual a la séptima, así que la tengo a la sexta y Educación Física es a la séptima hora."

"Increíble. Parece que tú año está hecho. No puedo creer lo rápido que pasó volando el verano de este año." dijo Carly mirando por la ventana. "Apuesto a que Sam no está contenta de volver a la escuela."

Justo en ese momento, los pasos de Sam podían escucharse conforme ella subía las escaleras. Sam Puckett, la otra mejor amiga de Carly, empujó la puerta del dormitorio abriéndola sin siquiera tocar. "Hola chicos, ¿qué pasó?" Carly se levantó de la computadora y se dirigió hacia Sam.

"Sabes, Sam, realmente necesitas empezar a tocar cuando llegas a la habitación de alguien así." Carly movió las cejas hacia Sam como diciendo 'ya-sabes-a-lo-que-me-refiero'.

"Oh, vamos Carly, yo realmente no te veo cogiendo por ahí con un tipo en tú habitación a menos que en realidad estés saliendo con él. Si consigues un novio voy a tocar, ¿qué tal?"

"¡Sam!..." dijo Carly, señalando a Freddie. "No tienes que ser tan obvia..."

Pero por el contrario, Freddie no tenía ni idea de lo que las chicas estaban hablando.

"¿Quieres decir que... Oh Dios mío, ustedes dos no estaban como... a punto de _hacerlo_, verdad?" preguntó Sam.

"¿Hacer qué?" intervino Freddie. "¿De qué están hablando, chicas?"

"¡Sam!" chilló Carly. "¡Que asco, no! No me gusta Freddie de esa forma; y nunca lo hará. Simplemente no quería que él pensara que yo estaba trayendo chicos aquí y... ya sabes..."

"Vale, vale, lo entiendo", dijo Sam. "Lo siento, Carly."

"¿Así que conseguiste tú horario hoy?" Le preguntó Carly, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

"Sí, Carly y yo recién acabamos de ver el nuestro", agregó Freddie, todavía un poco confundido.

Sam sacó un trozo de papel arrugado de su bolsillo trasero y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Freddie (que ahora estaba sentado arriba). "Bien, tengo Álgebra II, Economía, Inglés 12, el primer almuerzo, Tierra y Ciencias del Espacio, Danza 3, Educación Sexual y Educación Física."

"Oh, rayos, no tenemos nada juntos excepto por el almuerzo", dijo Carly sentándose en la cama.

"Estamos en Educación Sexual y Educación Física juntos", dijo Freddie.

"Ah bueno", dijo Sam. "Estas clases siempre están llenas de alumnos de 9º y 10º. Será bueno tenerte ahí, así que no tengo que lidiar con ellos. Podemos quedarnos hasta atrás, sólo nosotros los de último año" comentó Sam y puso su pies sobre la mesa.

"Eso está muy bien pero, ¿Por qué no tomaste esas clases en 9º y 10º grado como todos los demás?" Freddie le preguntó.

"No sentí que me gustaran. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú?" Sam le preguntó ahora a él.

"Yo estaba en clases de AP, así que no pude", se defendió Freddie.

"Oh, de acuerdo. Bueno, me alegro de que en realidad voy a tener un amigo en Gimnasia y en Educación Sexual", dijo Sam.

"Sí, el último año va a ser divertido", dijo Freddie.

_'¿__Educación Sexual con Freddie,__eh...__y__Educación Física?__' _pensó Sam. _'__Este año podría ser muy divertido o muy extraño...__ L__o haré lo mejor posible.__'_

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: No me maten, está es la primera vez que traduzco un Fanfiction. En fin, tuve problemas con los nombres de las asignaturas de Freddie (Colocación Avanzada y Preparación Universitaria se volvieron un dolor de cabeza), así que espero que hayan comprendido.**


	2. De Compras

**Este capítulo ha sido****traducido al español por****mi amiga Sam****-****Lovees-Ham.****Deberían leer****sus****historias también.**

* * *

"Vamos Sam", dijo Carly jalando a su amiga por la muñeca dentro de Bandana Republic. "Confía en mí, querrás un sujetador deportivo para Educación Física. No quieres a los cachorritos dejándose caer por todas partes mientras intentas correr."

"Bueno, está bien", dijo Sam a regañadientes. "Pero yo no voy a usar nada muy de niñita."

"Lo sé. Sólo necesitas algo para mantener a las niñas en su lugar y un brassiere regular no está diseñado para hacer ejercicio", explicó Carly.

"Me gustaría que lo estuviera. Es una tontería tener sujetadores diferentes para diferentes actividades", dijo Sam, ahora husmeando a través de la sección de damas.

"Pues tienes suerte", dijo Carly. "Dudo que alguna vez necesites un sujetador de ayuda... tus pechos son enormes, Sam", añadió Carly en voz baja.

"¿Celos?" dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

Carly solo se rió. "No. Ven aquí. Veo unos brassieres de deportes por ahí... ¿Qué piensas de estos?" Carly le preguntó. "Probablemente los puedas usar en cualquier momento. Se ven bastante cómodos."

"No sé", dijo Sam. "Realmente es tiempo de que tenga unos nuevos, pero..."

"Pruébate uno de estos", dijo Carly. "Y uno de estos..." Carly le entregó a Sam dos sujetadores diferentes y le señaló el vestidor.

Sam hizo lo que le dijo y entró en el vestuario. Después de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, se levantó la blusa, dejando al descubierto su vieja copa C color azul oscuro que había tenido desde la Secundaria. En realidad, era demasiado pequeño. Sam cubrió sus pechos y se volteó ligeramente hacia un lado. "Inclusive es un milagro que entren en esta cosa", murmuró para sí mientras desabrochaba el sujetador azul.

El aire frío rozó su piel mientras arrojaba el sujetador al banco de la esquina. Sam realmente prefería no usar un sostén en absoluto, era mucho más cómodo así. Ella nunca podría usar uno a la hora de dormir. Sam tomó la copa D roja y se la probó. Algo no estaba bien. El brassiere era un poco estrecho y sintió el soporte que le daba, pero simplemente no era muy cómodo.

"No creo que me guste el rojo," llamó Sam a Carly a través de la pared del vestidor.

"¿Es demasiado chico? Esa marca los hace un poco pequeños. Pruébate el otro", respondió Carly.

Pero Sam ya se había quitado el sujetador de color rojo y estaba poniéndose el negro. Este estaba mucho mejor. Era suave, con soporte y era de la talla correcta. Incluso pensó que hacía que sus pechos se vieran más grandes. Era como el si brassiere deportivo actuara también como un push-up. Sam saltó un par de veces y se balanceó de lado a lado. Se sentía muy bien y sus pechos se quedaban en su lugar.

"Me gusta mucho el negro", le dijo Sam a Carly. "¿Puedes pasarme uno de otro color?"

"Sólo un segundo", llamó Carly. Un momento después, ella colgaba un sostén de color azul claro sobre la puerta. "Este es del mismo tipo que el negro", dijo.

"Puedes poner este en su lugar de nuevo si quieres", dijo Sam sosteniendo el brassiere rojo sobre la puerta.

Sam se cambió a el sostén de color azul claro. Después de unos segundos, Carly volvió. "¿Qué piensas?" dijo.

"Me encanta este", dijo Sam. "Odio la mayoría de mis sostenes viejos. Desearía tener un montón de estos. Son tan cómodos que podría usarlos en cualquier momento", dijo Sam, quitándose el sujetador azul claro y poniéndose el viejo de nuevo.

"¿Por qué no compras unos 8 de ellos?" dijo Carly. "Hay más colores por aquí; rojo, morado, rosa y verde."

Sam se pasó la camisa sobre su cabeza y salió de la pequeña habitación. "Carly, yo no tengo suficiente dinero para comprar más de dos", dijo, sosteniendo en alto los que ya se había probado.

"Pero tú los amas", dijo Carly. "Déjame comprarlos por ti", agregó Carly.

"No, Carls, no puedo dejar que hagas eso", reclamó Sam.

"Sam, insisto. Mira", dijo Carly hurgando en su bolso. "La última vez que vine aquí gané un cupón del 40% de descuento y ya tengo un certificado de regalo de $30 que me dieron por Navidad el año pasado, pero que había olvidado hasta hoy. También obtengo $10 de regreso por cada $50 que gasto aquí con mi tarjeta de membrecía... y mira, están en oferta."

"Wow, Carly, eres bastante conservadora", dijo Sam un poco asombrada.

"Puedo conseguirte 10 de estos por, digamos, 15 dólares", dijo Carly con una sonrisa. "Esto puede ser un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, insisto. Acabas de decir que odias los otros."

"Bueno, la mayoría...", dijo Sam. "Está bien, sí. Gracias Carly".

Carly y Sam regresaron a los estantes y tomaron más sujetadores. Ella terminó con 2 negros, 2 azul oscuro, 2 rojos, 2 morados y 2 azul claro.

Carly pagó por el regalo de Sam con un montón de cupones y descuentos... y un poco de dinero. Sam no podía esperar para llegar a casa y ponerse uno de los brassieres nuevos. También tenía la urgencia de dejar que un chico la viera usando uno, sólo para ver su reacción. Se había sentido tan sexy usando el sujetador nuevo. No cualquier chico, por supuesto, uno especial. Pero Sam no tenía a nadie especial en su vida, al menos no por el momento. Claro que ella había salido con Jonah y Pete hace un tiempo e incluso con Freddie hace dos años. No había salido con nadie después de Freddie y en definitiva no había estado cerca de dejar que algún chico llegara a segunda base con ella.

Pero ahora Sam tenía casi 18 años. Se sentía como una adulta ya... se sentía madura. Ella secretamente esperaba poder seguir adelante y enamorarse. ¿Por qué el tipo correcto no podía sólo aparecer de una vez? Dios sabía que ella estaba lista para la… intimidad… que acompaña a una relación adulta.

_'¿__Por qué no puedo salir de esto?__'_ Sam se preguntó mientras ella y Carly caminaban al coche de Carly. _'__¿Por qué no puedo conocer a chicos?__¿Cómo es que de todas las personas, mi relación más exitosa haya sido con Freddie? Freddie sería suertudo de poder darme un vistazo en uno de esos sujetadores__'__. _Pensó. _'__¿Eso de dónde vino?__',_ se preguntó. Ella no estaba pensando en mostrarle su cuerpo a Freddie, pero ahora ya no podía sacarse la idea de la mente. _'__Creo que me estoy volviendo loca__'_. Pensó.

"¿Estás bien?" Carly le preguntó, "Has estado callada desde que salimos de la tienda".

"Oh, no es nada", dijo Sam. "Creo que estoy cansada". _'Necesito una siesta__'_. Ella pensó. _'__Es hora de ir a soñar con Fre-aquí voy otra vez.__¿Qué mierda está mal conmigo?'_


	3. Soñando Despierta

**Este capítulo ha sido****traducido al español por****mi amiga Sam****-****Lovees-Ham.****Deberían leer****sus****historias también.**

* * *

Era el domingo antes de que comenzaran las clases. Freddie estaba acostado en su lado de la cama de Carly leyendo un artículo sobre el Mundo de los Warlords en su PeraPhone.

"Freddie, ¿tú crees que debería deshacerme de este top? Nunca lo usé", dijo Carly rebuscando en su armario. "¿Qué pasa con estas botas? Creo que ya ni siquiera me quedan... me las voy a probar. Oh, son tan lindas, pero demasiado pequeñas..."

Carly fue frenéticamente pasando por su armario asegurándose que su vestuario estuviera a la altura para comenzar el último año. Freddie solo asentía con la cabeza y decía cosas como "Síp" o "Mmmm" mientras fingía escucharla. Él estaba mucho más interesado en la nueva actualización que salía la próxima semana. El Mundo de los Warlords se estaba expandiendo, y aunque él no jugaba más, todavía quería aprender sobre la 'recién descubierta' región inhabitada por enanos y duendes debajo del Monte de Aspartamay.

"…Y estos jeans son tan lindos, pero tengo tantos pares..." continuó Carly. "...Oh, me encantan estos calcetines, pero perdí uno. ¿Crees que debería quedarme con el otro?... ¡Freddie! ¿Me estás escuchando?" dijo Carly, mirándolo.

"Uh, ¿qué? Oh, sí, sí, bonito calcetín", dijo bajando el teléfono. "Lo siento Carly, tal vez deberías hablar sobre ropa con Sam. La ropa en realidad no es lo mío." Y en el momento justo, los pasos de Sam se podían oír en la escalera al otro lado de la puerta.

"Lo sé, Freddie", dijo Carly, poniendo su calcetín de vuelta donde lo había encontrado. "Es que estoy tan estresada por el comienzo del año escolar. ¡Tengo que lucir bien el primer día de regreso!"

La puerta de Carly se abrió completamente para revelar a Sam Puckett usando una nueva blusa, con una Graseada y una bolsa de compras en la mano. "¿Qué pasó, chicas?" dijo Sam mientras caminaba junto a Freddie directo hacia Carly.

"Sam, pensé que te había dicho que empezaras a llamar a la puerta antes de entrar a los dormitorios de la gente. Es simple cortesía..."

"Ah, claro. Lo siento... lindas botas, Carly" dijo Sam, bebiendo de la Graseada.

"¿Te gustan? Puede tenerlas. Ya no me queda más", dijo Carly, entregándole las botas.

"¡Victoria!" Sam celebró. "Mamá ama las cosas gratis. Gracias Carls. Y bueno, hablando de cosas gratis... tengo algo para ustedes." Sam abrió la bolsa y le arrojó a Freddie una nueva camisa polo. Ella se volvió y le entregó una blusa nueva a Carly.

"Gracias Sam", dijo Freddie girando sobre su espalda y midiéndose la camisa por encima de su cuerpo.

"Sí, gracias Sam", dijo Carly mirando su regalo.

"Hubo una venta de regreso-a-clases en American Beagle y pensé que podría conseguir algunos regalos para mis dos mejores amigos''.

"Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, Sam", dijo Carly dándole un abrazo. "Voy a llevar esto a la escuela el lunes," proclamó Carly.

"Hey, recibí un mensaje de Gibby", dijo Freddie, todavía recostado en la cama sosteniendo su teléfono y su camisa nueva. Ya había acabado de leer el artículo del MW. "Gibby dice que no puede venir hoy a ensayar iCarly. Su madre tiene que trabajar y él va a quedarse con Guppy."

"Oh, eso está muy mal", dijo Carly en dirección a la puerta. "Oigan, voy a tomar algo. ¿Ustedes quieren?"

"Tomaré un Dr. Peppy", dijo Freddie.

"Estoy bien", dijo Sam, levantando su malteada.

Carly salió de la habitación e instintivamente cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Esa puerta tiene la tendencia de cerrarse sola de todos modos.

Freddie se sentó en la cama y sostuvo la camisa en frente de él. "Esta camiseta es linda, gracias Sam", dijo Freddie, mostrando su gratitud por segunda vez.

"No es para tanto", dijo Sam. "Oye, deberías probártela."

"Oh. Está bien... ¿no quieres… darte la vuelta o algo así mientras me cambio?" Le preguntó, ahora sentándose en el borde al pie de la cama.

"Amigo, hemos ido a nadar juntos; te he visto sin camisa... Sólo pruébatela, tonto", dijo Sam riéndose entre dientes.

"Ja, ja, sí, no es como si fuera a cambiar los pantalones, es sólo mi camisa...", dijo Freddie, desabrochándose la camisa que traía puesta y tirando de ella.

"Aún así, no sería una gran cosa", dijo Sam, apoyándose en una cadera, mirando a Freddie quitándose la camiseta blanca con una sonrisa. "No es como si aun fuéramos estudiantes inmaduros de 8º grado", dijo."¡Somos de último año!"

Los pasos de Carly podían oírse al subir los escalones y los ojos de Sam se aventuraron del tonificado y sin camisa pecho de Freddie, a la puerta de Carly... y de vuelta a Freddie sin camisa.

_"__¡Espera!"__ dijo __Sam interrumpiendo a Freddie cuando estaba a punto de probarse su nueva camisa._

_"__¿Qué?"__dijo Freddie, mirando como Sam dejaba rápidamente su Graseada y caminaba hacia él._

_"__Vamos a jugarle una broma a Carly. ¡Recuéstate!"__dijo Sam en voz baja, empujándolo hacia atrás en la cama.__A juzgar por el sonido de sus pies, Carly estaba a medio camino por las escaleras con su Peppy Cola y el Dr. Peppy de Freddie._

_"__Sam, ¿qué estás-"Freddie comenzó._

_"__¡Solo cállate y sigue el juego!"__dijo Sam, se puso de rodillas en la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, apoyando su trasero en su entrepierna.__"Esto va a ser divertido", dijo._

_"__Oh, ya entiendo", dijo Freddie con una sonrisa pícara.__"Pero si vamos a hacerle una broma, tenemos que comprometernos completamente."_

_"__Voy un paso adelante de ti", dijo Sam mientras cruzaba sus brazos por su vientre, se agarraba la camisa y se la quitaba en un movimiento rápido, arrojándola al suelo._

_Sam se inclinó hacia delante.__"¿Listo?"_

_"__¡Vamos!__"__dijo Freddie._

_Sam se inclinó aun más y besó a Freddie, muy duro.__Freddie no perdió el tiempo en absoluto al tiempo que tomaba los pechos suaves de Sam y los masajeaba._

_Carly abrió la puerta y se dirigió directo a su habitación.__"Oye, Freddie, aquí está tu Dr. Peppy-¡Oh Dios mío!"__Carly dijo, dejando caer las dos latas._

_En este punto, Sam tenía planeado sentarse y decirle a Carly, "__Pensé que te había dicho que llamaras a la puerta antes de entrar a los dormitorios de la gente__... ¡buuaaaaaah! ¡Te atrapé!"__pero ella y Freddie estaban tan metidos en lo que hacían que no se detuvieron. Las manos de Freddie encontraron su camino a la espalda de la chica y desabrocharon su sostén en medio segundo.__Ella podía sentir como él se ponía duro debajo de ella y se quedó sin aliento ante la idea..._

_'__Pero ¿qué pasó con Carly?__'__Sam pensaba.__'O__h, sí...__'_

Sam despertó de su fantasía para encontrar a Freddie con su camisa nueva. Un momento después, Carly abrió la puerta y caminó directo a su habitación. "Oye, Freddie, ya no tenemos Dr. Peppy así que te traje una Peppy Cola también."

"Gracias", dijo, ahora de pie. "¿Cómo me veo?"

"Esa camisa se te ve muy bien", dijo Carly. "Buena elección, Sam".

"¿Eh? Ah, sí... bien..." _'__Oh, wow, esto está cada vez peor.__Me estoy enamorando muy fuerte de Freddie.__Yo en serio quiero a ese chico... Bueno, ha pasado más de un año desde que salimos... pero aún podría sentir algo por mí... ¿no?__'_


	4. Pensamiento Inapropiado

**Este capítulo ha sido traducido pormi amiga UltraDizu**

* * *

Freddie Benson se sentó en la banca entre sus dos mejores amigas, Carly Shay y Sam Puckett. El primer día de la escuela había sido muy aburrido hasta ahora. ¡Su maestro de Cálculo ya les había asignado tarea para el día siguiente!

"¿Cómo está la comida?" preguntó Freddie mientras veía a Sam devorar una chuleta.

"Seca," dijo Carly simplemente mientras veía a un chico a través del salón. Ella solo comió la mitad de su comida.

"¡Mabarillosa!" dijo Sam con su boca llena de chuletas. "Me siento como si mamá no me alimentara durante el verano. ¡El almuerzo es la mejor parte de la escuela!"

Freddie tomó un pedazo de chuela. Carly tenía razón, no era muy buena. "¿Quieres la mitad de la mía?" Freddie le preguntó a Sam mientras el cortaba su chuleta a la mitad. No había forma de que el pudiese tragar todo eso, pero él sabía que Sam amaba la carne.

"Gwracias, Fweddie", dijo Sam, de nuevo con su boca llena. _Sam tragó y luego, tomando la carne de Freddie, metiendo toda la cosa en su boca inmediatamente. Freddie estaba asombrado de que todo cupiera adentro_. o.0

Una imagen atrevida pasó por la mente de Freddie mientras él veía a Sam. Involucraba a ella tomando la "carne" de Freddie y poniéndola toda en su boca. _'Dios, soy todo un pervertido a veces.'_ Se dijo a sí mismo. Aún así, el continuo disfrutando de ese pensamiento hasta que el acabó su almuerzo.

"¿Así que como van sus clases hasta ahora?", dijo Carly, volviendo su atención de nuevo hacia sus amigos.

"Aburridas", dijo Sam."Como siempre"

"Las mías están bien", dijo Freddie, con sus pensamientos aún en Sam. "Yo pienso que Cálculo se va a poner muy dura"._'Y algo mas está muy duro ahora...'_ pensó.

En ese momento, la campana sonó, significando de que ya era la quinta hora "No nos dan suficiente tiempo para comer," se quejó Sam, soplando en su leche de chocolate.

"Si, lo sé...especialmente si estas atrás de la línea," dijo Freddie. El tiró el resto de su comida y los tres amigos dejaron sus bandejas

* * *

"Teatro técnico es un chiste." pensó Freddie. Era su única clase fácil.

Teatro técnico es la clase que hace sets y accesorios para teatro, coro y representaciones de la banda. También manejan luces y sonido durante las representaciones. Freddie, siendo el más experimentado y también considerado como una celebridad por su estatus de Productor Técnico en iCarly, usualmente se iba sin hacer nada en clases. Todas las clases de Teatro técnico las tenía a la misma hora. Freddie estaba en Teatro técnico 4, y eso significa que lo había tenido 4 años consecutivos. Los más jóvenes tenían que hacer todos los accesorios, y algunas veces Freddie los ayudaba, pero la mayoría de los días el estaba detrás del escenario.

Detrás del escenario, había una escalera en espiral que llevaba hasta la pasarela en la parte superior del teatro. El techo estaba como a 100 metros de altura porque las cortinas del escenario eran muy largas. El último año escolar cuando él no tenía tarea por hacer, el podría algunas veces subir hacía la pasarela durante la clase y quedarse ahí. Otros días, el podría tomar las escaleras de la parte superior de la pasarela hacía el techo. El incluso tenía una llave que abría todas las cerraduras del edificio. El no se suponía que él debería tener esa llave, pero su maestro de Teatro Técnico se la dio el año pasado diciendo "¿Por qué no te aferras a ésta?" De esa forma, el ya no tenía que pedirla prestada cuando él tenía que ir detrás del escenario para poner cosas para un show.

Había varios cuartos por detrás del escenario, de los cuales requerían la llave de Freddie para abrirlas. Una es en el pozo, o debajo del escenario. Es aquí donde la banda interpreta si hay música para una obra. Había otros dos cuartos en el nivel de altura del escenario; uno por el lado derecho y otro por el izquierdo. Esos tres cuartos eran utilizados para guardar viejos accesorios y fondos de obras, en caso de que el director quiera volver a reutilizar una.

Había un cuarto más. Este estaba por encima del cuarto de la izquierda del escenario. A la mitad de la pasarela había una viga que lo llevaba hacía su 4°to cuarto, a los lados había cables gruesos que servían como pasamanos por si alguien cruzaba. Freddie ya había ido a este lugar un par de veces el año pasado; él no tenía idea el por qué estaba ese cuarto ahí. El cuarto estaba dividido en dos partes. En la parte trasera, detrás de un muro que ocupaba casi todo el ancho del cuarto había un inodoro, lavabo y regadera funcionando. Parecía que esa parte del cuarto se suponía estar separada por una puerta, pero no había puerta en el marco.

En la parte principal del cuarto había un colchón tamaño twin-size, un viejo mini-refrigerador, un pequeño sofá, una mesa, y una vieja televisión sobre el refrigerador. Por lo que se podría decir, a alguien, quizás de un ex-maestro de Teatro que vivía en este pequeño cuarto de sonido años atrás. Aunque suene extraño. Esa podría ser la única razón que él tenía para que los muebles estuvieran ahí. El incluso pregunto a otros maestros de teatro si sabían que había en el cuarto pero aparentemente nadie había ido ahí antes.

Freddie había decidido ir ahí si tenía oportunidad duarte la quinta hora para hacer tareas ya que estaba muy ocupado este año con Gubernamental, Inglés, Física y Cálculo, sin embargo no estaba detrás del escenario hoy. El estaba en el salón de Teatro Técnico escuchando el discurso del inicio de año por 5ta vez éste día. Mañana, la clase iba a empezar con accesorios y él se podría subir a su cuarto secreto, pero por hoy, el tenía que sentarse con una lectura sin sentido hasta que la campana sonara.

* * *

'_Ok, Educación sexual...'_pensó Freddie mientras caminaba hacía el salón de salud. Estaba lleno de alumnos de 9° que estaban corriendo siendo tan... ¡tan novatos! Freddie ubico a Sam sentada en el fondo del salón, luciendo miserable. Su cara se levanto cuando vio a el dirigiéndose a su mesa en el fondo.

"Viejo, me alegro que estés aquí. Esos alumnos de primero son tan molestos...pero oye, me hacen sentir madura de una vez, "Sam río. Unos pocos de los que no estaban parloteando sobre maquillaje y chicos o futbol americano y porristas se quedaban viendo a Sam y Freddie. Algunas veces su popularidad en internet puede ser un poco molesta.

Cuando la clase empezó, su maestra pasó los libros de texto. Mientras ella hablaba sobre ser muy respetuosos sobre un tema muy delicado como el sexo, Sam y Freddie hojearon las páginas de su nuevo libro.

"Hombre, hay un montón de gente desnuda en este libro," dijo Sam.

"Lo sé," dijo Freddie mirando un poco por demasiado tiempo a una mujer con sus piernas separadas.

"Nunca has visto demasiado de una chica, se nota, "bromeó Sam, cachando a Freddie.

"Tú eres de quién hablar," dijo, indicando un pene erecto de una página del libro de Sam, "No puedo creer que nos muestren esto en un libro." dijo Freddie cambiando la pagina para encontrar un diagrama etiquetado de pechos.

"Lo sé. Algunos de estos capítulos son prácticamente porno, "Sam rió cuando encontró la sección titulada "sexo oral"."Vamos a ser expertos del sexo al final del año." ella bromeó.

"¿Quieres decir sexpertos?" dijo Freddie, Sam se rió de nuevo.

El libro definitivamente era nivel universidad, no para preparatoria. Sin embargo, la escuela quería que cada estudiante en Ridgeway estuviese confortado con su sexualidad de modo que pudieran crecer para ser adultos normales sin ningún miedo o información errónea sobre sexo. Muchas escuelas que solo tocaban la Educación Sexual y ni siquiera usaban imágenes producían estudiantes que eran ignorantes de los detalles de los órganos sexuales de su otro género. Las clases de educación sexual de Ridgeway van más allá de "Nosotros sabemos que tu sabes que es sexo. No olviden de usar condón." El curriculum incluía aprendizaje sobre órganos sexuales, relaciones, modos de vida alternativa, menstruación, y menopausia como así masturbación y diferentes formas de tener sexo, incluido vaginal, oral, anal, y "sixty-nine". ¡Esas últimas secciones sorprendentemente incluían dibujos e instrucciones!

Freddie cerró su libro, sintiéndose avergonzado de mirarlo de nuevo mientras Sam estaba presente. El estaba obteniendo una erección y no quería que ella lo notara también.

Sam cerró su libro también. Ella prefería quedarse viendo a la obvia erección de Freddie de reojo y ver su libro luego.

Después de Educación Sexual, Sam y Freddie se dirigieron al Gimnasio donde encontraron un montón de alumnos de 9° y 10° esperando. Una vez que la clase empezó, el profesor empezó su discurso por lo cual debe ser la 7°ma vez ese día. Señaló los vestidores de los chicos y las chicas y dijo a todos que eligiesen un casillero. Les informo a los estudiantes que se esperaba a que todos estuviesen cambiados en ropa de ejercicio y ya listos en 5 minutos después de que la campana sonara. Al final de la clase, les darían mínimo 5 minutos para bañarse y cambiarse. La mayoría de los alumnos no se bañaban, debido a que se sentían inseguros sobre sus cuerpos.

El maestro luego dijo a los estudiantes que se fueran a cambiar. Freddie fue a la entrada de los vestidores, estos estaban en el vestíbulo junto al gimnasio. Había una puerta entre los dos vestidores. Freddie actualmente no estaba seguro de que había entre los dos cuartos, pero él pensaba que tal vez era un cuarto grande. Mientras él iba hacía el de los chicos, el volteo hacía el de las chicas. El pudo haber jurado que vio a una chica rubia entrar a la puerta del medio. El no podía estar seguro, así que decidió ignorarlo.

Hoy los estudiantes iban a registrar el tiempo que les tomaba correr una milla. Carly ya había tomado Gimnasia y les contó a Sam y Freddie que no deberían esforzarse mucho en el primer día. Todos los viernes ellos iban a correr una milla otra vez y se esperaba a que mejoraran cada semana. Iba a ser mucho más fácil si iban lento la primera vez.

El maestro tomó a los chicos a la pista. "Listos... ¡Fuera!" dijo. La mayoría de los chicos jóvenes salieron, corriendo lo más rápido que podían. Otros hicieron un trote rápido. Sam y Freddie empezaron corriendo lento. Después de las primeras cuatro vueltas, Sam disminuyo un poco de forma de que ella estaba a mitad del camino otra vez, Freddie tenía que alcanzarla.

"Esto es estúpido," ella dijo mientras corría a lado de el. Freddie río.

"Si, lo sé," dijo. "A este paso, vamos a terminar, como, en 11 minutos...es un tiempo terrible."

"Genial," dijo Sam. "Va a ser fácil hacerlo mejor la próxima vez."

"¿Por qué no corremos juntos cada vez?" dijo Freddie. "Voy a tomar nuestro tiempo con mi reloj para que así podamos mantener el paso."

"Claro," dijo Sam. "Correr en parejas es mejor de todos modos." Sam siempre corría con Carly en la secundaria y primaria, así que correr con Freddie era normal. Cuando ellos estaban en su tercera vuelta, pasaron junto a un par de chicos que iban corriendo muy rápido y ahora estaban corriendo por el cansancio. Freddie cayó detrás de Sam de modo de que pudieran pasar más fácilmente. Cada vez que el hacía esto él se encontraba mirando o a su trasero o a su cola de caballo rebotando. Sexo era lo que había en su mente hoy, ha estado ahí todo el día. Al principio el trataba de ser correcto y mantener sus ojos arriba, pero por alguna razón a el no le importaba por hoy ser pervertido. Por la cuarta vuelta, Freddie estaba mirando descaradamente cada vez que pasaban a alguien. Ellos terminaron cerca de 10 minutos, poniendo la barra muy baja.

"Buen trabajo... compañero corredor..." dijo Sam recuperando el aliento. Ella no se esforzó demasiado pero aun así estaba sin aliento. Se sentía fuera de forma y que la 5ta hora fuese clase de baile no la ayudaban mucho en su energía.

"Tú también," dijo Freddie, no del todo cansado. Los dos caminaron juntos hacia los vestidores. Antes de que el entrara, el otra vez volteo hacia la otra puerta y esta vez pudo ver claramente a Sam entrando a la puerta equivocada._'¿Acaso Sam no se fue a cambiar con las otras chicas? ¿Eso era, como, un closet o algo?' _Freddie estaba realmente confundido.

* * *

**A/N: Pido perdón si me tarde mucho en la traducción de este chap, soy la nueva traductora UltraDizu y estaré traduciendo este fic, Pock me dio este encargo y si empecé a traducir, pero a finales de junio mi papá me castigo por problemas de escuela, y tuve que suspender la traducción, pero finalmente termine **

**Agradezco a Pock por darme este encargo y a mi amiga Mónica por inspirarme mientras traducía (aunque actualmente nos hablemos por Face) **

**-UltraDizu**


	5. Cuestión de Relación

**Este capítulo ha sido traducido pormi amiga UltraDizu **

Desde que ella gano el concurso en 9°no grado contra LeAnne, Sam había conseguido volver de nuevo al baile. El siguiente año (10°mo grado) ella entro a Clases de baile en Ridgeway, y era una de las pocas clases que ella disfrutaba, a pesar de que estaba lleno de chicas. Este año ella estaba en Danza significaba que era su 3°er año de Danza. Al inicio de la clase, las chicas tenían 5 minutos para cambiar a ropa de danza o de ejercicio. Al final, tenían 5 minutos para cambiarse de vuelta, casi como Gimnasia

El salón de Danza estaba en el otro extremo del salón donde los vestidores estaban. Se esperaba usar los baños en el estudio de danza para cambiarse, pero Sam utilizaba un diferente salón. Hace tiempo, Sam robo una copia de la llave maestra de la escuela de un conserje e hizo un hobby en 9°no grado escaparse de estudios supervisados y explorar la escuela. Ella eventualmente encontró la puerta entre los vestidores y decidió tomar un vistazo. Para su sorpresa ella encontró un 3°er vestidor. Sam se pregunto por qué estaba ahí así que ella pregunto a algunos maestros y husmeaba en el cuarto del conserje hasta que ella encontró la respuesta. En los 60s, ese vestidor era usado por el equipo de lucha de la escuela antes de que fuera añadido. Ahora los equipos de lucha de chicos y chicas tenían su propio gimnasio y vestidores en el otro lado de la escuela. Así que el viejo cuarto estaba cerrado y no se volvió a utilizar hasta este día.

Este se volvió el cuarto que Sam usa para cambiarse antes y después de Danza. ¿Por qué iba a querer compartir el baño con un montón de chicas molestas cuando ella podría tener este cuarto de vestidores para ella misma? Incluso había una vieja colchoneta en una de las dos secciones de lockers que estaba suficientemente limpia para dormir y durante los años, Sam había traído unas sabanas y una almohada también así que ella podría dormir durante estudios supervisados o después de la escuela si ella no se quería ir a su casa.

Hoy era el segundo día de escuela y el primero de Danza. Mientras Sam se ejercitaba un ligero sudor se formaba mientras se calentaba con su rutina de baile del año pasado, ella pensó que no había mucho sentido en cambiarse después de la clase. Podría simplemente ponerse ropa regular para Educación Sexual y luego cambiarse de vuelta y ponerse su blusa de tirantes y shorts para Gimnasia. ¿Cuál era el punto, verdad?

Después de Danza, ella fue a su cuarto, pero no para cambiarse, simplemente se acostó en su colchoneta por 5 minutos y esperaba a que sonara la campana para la 6°ta hora

XxXxXxXxX

"Hey," dijo Sam mientras Freddie se sentaba junto a ella en la parte de atrás del salón de Educación Sexual.

Sam estaba sudorosa de Danza, pero no era un sudor asqueroso...no, para Freddie era más bien un sudor sexy, aunque nunca le diría eso.

"Hey a ti," dijo Freddie, sentándose junto a Sam, ella aun con su blusa de tirantes y shorts. "Se me olvido preguntarte antes," empezó Freddie, "pero recordé... ¿A dónde fuiste después de Gimnasia? El pregunto.

"Um..." tartamudeo Sam. "No sé de qué estás hablando..." dijo.

"Sí, claro," dijo sarcásticamente Freddie."¿Qué es ese cuarto entre los vestidores, Sam?

"Oh, ¿me viste entrar?" pregunto

"Bueno, si..." dijo Freddie. "Tengo una copia de la llave maestra de la escuela e iba a checar si no me decías que había ahí."

La campana sonó y la clase se calmo.

"¿Tienes una llave maestra también? Ok. Te diré. No hay razón para decirlo, ¿Verdad?" dijo Sam, mayormente a sí misma."Nos vemos ahí después de Gimnasia y te enseñare."

Freddie se había preguntado todo el día que había en ese cuarto pero olvidaba preguntar a Sam cada vez que la veía. Estaba emocionado por saber que había ahí después de clase.

"Clase, miren a la persona con la que comparten su lugar," dijo la maestra. Sam y Freddie se voltearon a ver...y luego Sam movió estúpidamente a Freddie mientras hacia una cara de cerdo. El casi se cayó de su silla riendo."Esa persona va a ser su compañero de discusión por el resto del año. Abran a la pagina 17 y hablen de los temas de discusión enlistados. Después de eso, lean el capitulo. Este capítulo es sobre relaciones."Después la maestra se sentó y empezó a checar su email.

El texto decía:

**Tema de Discusión: Relaciones **

**Discutan su relación actual con su compañero de discusión. (Si usted no está en una relación, considere su más exitosa, relación anterior. Si usted nunca ha tenido una relación, considere su relación ideal.) **

**Cubra los siguientes puntos si es necesario **

**1) ¿Cuando fue usted atraído por su pareja? **

**2) ¿Que le atrae a usted de su pareja? **

**3) ¿Que le encuentra de su pareja no atractivo? **

**(¿Por qué la relación termino? ¿Que características son "interruptores de acuerdo"?)**

**4) ¿Que actividades usted y su pareja compartían? **

**5) ¿Que intereses compartían usted y su pareja? **

**6) Considerando sus respuestas anteriores. ¿Es importante tener muchas similitudes con su pareja? ¿Es importante gustar de diferentes cosas? **

"Tú no estás saliendo con otra chica a ocultas, ¿Verdad?" Sam pregunto a Freddie.

"Uh, no..." Respondió Freddie."¿Y tú?"

"No, no estoy saliendo con una chica también," respondió Sam, sarcásticamente. Freddie rio. _Eso sería algo sexy también_ pensó Freddie. Por defecto, el imagino a Sam saliendo con Carly...sería un poco raro, pero totalmente sexy...aunque él no podría participar en su sensualidad. _Aquí voy de nuevo, soñando despierto _pensó Freddie mientras se volvía a enfocar en el tema.

"Así que, ¿Cual fue tu relación mas exitosa?" pregunto Freddie. Luego se dio cuenta que ella simplemente ha salido con 3 chicos...y dos de ellos fueron infieles. Volteo a ver a Sam quien estaba mirando al suelo.

"Bueno..." titubeo Sam, sintiéndose muy tímida y avergonzada de decirle a Freddie que él ha sido el mejor novio que ha tenido hasta ahora.

Freddie entendió su sensación de todos modos."Oh, cierto," dijo. "Hey, actualmente, creo que nuestra relación ha sido mi más exitosa," dijo sinceramente. Sam lo volteo a ver, un poco sorprendida porque leyó su mente.

"¿De verdad?" pregunto Sam.

"Quiero decir...si. He ido en unas cuantas citas, pero la única chica con la que he salido además de la perra de Valerie seria Carly...y ambos sabemos que yo simplemente era tocino."

Sam rio, por dos razones. Primera, Freddie dijo 'perra' y es gracioso cuando Freddie maldice. Segunda, el se llamo a si mismo tocino. Ese era el término que ella decía para describir a él su relación con Carly...un término que ella secretamente llamaba a él cuando ella salía con él, aunque era más un apodo cuando ella lo usaba.

"Ok, así que, número 1," dijo Sam, señalando al libro. "¿Cuando tú fuiste atraído por mi, Freddie?" pregunto Sam. Ella siempre ha tenido curiosidad del como él empezó a gustarle.

Freddie se aclaro, repentinamente sintiéndose nervioso."Bueno, yo creo que empezó cuando nos besamos por primera vez..." empezó.

"¿Te refieres a la salida de emergencia?" pregunto Sam.

"Bueno...si. Quiero decir, antes de eso, yo solo te consideraba como una amiga...Incluso yo dudaba de considerarte a ti como una chica," dijo el. "Pero, después de, tu sabes, obtener nuestro primer beso fuera del camino...Quiero decir que yo ya sabía que eras una chica obviamente...pero eso me sorprendió un tanto, tu sabes, como una chica, yo pude haber salido contigo...pero no lo hice, tu sabes, como tú eras antes de eso.

"Oh," dijo Sam, recordando el beso."Actualmente, acabo de recordar que tu podrías ser un novio potencial después del beso también. Pero como tu dijiste antes, tu no me empezaste a gustar no hasta mucho después." pausó Sam. "Espera, ¿Eso no responde a la respuesta, verdad, Benson? rio Sam."No dice '¿Cuando te diste cuenta que yo era una chica?' Dice ¿Cuando te empecé a gustar?"

"Oh, cierto," dijo Freddie, también riéndose."Bueno, eso fue durante esos tres días después de que me besaste en el encierro. ¿Recuerdas? Carly y yo no teníamos idea de donde estabas y me di cuenta que yo quería que volvieras, sana y salva." Freddie era cuidadoso de no mencionar el Hospital Mental de Aguas Turbulentas. Sam nunca hablo sobre su decisión de ir ahí así que también Carly, Freddie y Spencer tampoco lo hicieron...Gibby probablemente no pensó que Sam fuera una paciente ahí..."Así...si. Ya me gustabas cuando Carly puso ese truco en iCarly y trataba de que tu estuvieras bien gustándome."

Sam sonrió. Ella siempre estaba convencida que el no podría haberle gustado hasta unas semanas después en su relación. Había pensado durante la primera semana que era compasión o culpa, no atracción. Pero eso era gracioso...Freddie siempre había sido un novio adorable.

"Bueno, ya te había contado cuando me empezaste a gustar," explico Sam.

"Si, lo sé," dijo, apuntando a su oído derecho."Esa pérdida de audición fue permanente..."

"Si...lo siento acerca de eso," dijo Sam, sintiéndose un poco mas culpable que cuando ellos salían.

"Está bien," dijo Freddie. "Ya te había perdonado hace tiempo...ok, número 2" dijo."¿Qué es atractivo de mi?" dijo Freddie con una sonrisa sugestiva. Sam rodo los ojos, pero no había forma de esto a menos de que mintiera...pero ella nunca mentía a Carly o Freddie. ¡Ellos eran sus mejores amigos!

"Bueno," empezó, sentía como se sonrojaba."Tu eres muy listo," dijo."Algunas chicas encuentran eso atractivo, y al mismo tiempo, tengo que admitirlo, es bastante entrañable," dijo Sam. Freddie sonrió."También, Freddie," continuo Sam, "para un tipo, tu eres bastante lindo amigo."Sam trataba de ser sincera, pero eso no estaba funcionando actualmente, ella actualmente fantaseaba de estar besándose con Freddie, como cuando lo hacían todo el tiempo cuando ellos salían. Solo en sus fantasías, ambos estaban sin camisa. Y eso le recordó algo mas a Sam."Y," agrego Sam, "tanto me duela admitirlo, Freddie, eres un excelente besador," dijo.

"¿De verdad?"Dijo Freddie, sonando sorprendido. Todos esos halagos viniendo de Sam empezaban a sonrojar a Freddie.

"No es de que no tenga a nadie con quien compararte...tu eres el único chico al que he besado," admitió Sam. Ella usualmente odiaba abrirse así, pero por alguna razón, no le importaba estar contárselo a Freddie, incluso de lo que estaba hablando eran sus sentimientos por el."Como sea, realmente me gusto cuando nos besamos," agrego Sam. sonrojándose aun mas.

"Bueno," respondió Freddie, "si eso ayuda, a mi también me gusto habernos besado...y besar a Carly no es nada comparado a contigo," dijo el. Freddie no podía tener la idea de estar besando a Sam fuera de su mente. Ella era su amiga y rompieron por una razón, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ella estaba ridículamente sexy.

"¿Entonces, eso es todo?" pregunto Sam. "¿Simplemente te guste por mis labios?" Sam estaba bromeando con Freddie porque el no había respondido la pregunta.

"Oh, cierto," dijo."También eres muy graciosa Sam. Eso es lo que sigo amando de ti. Y para rematar, tu eres ridículamente sexy..."Los ojos de Freddie salieron un poco de su órbita cuando el dijo eso. Además, Sam estaba sonriendo. El simplemente dijo las palabras 'ridículamente sexy' porque el las había pensando antes. A pesar de que el pensaba que decía la verdad, el intentaba decir algo más bien gentil, como 'tu eres linda.'

"Pues bien," dijo Sam, sonriendo de oreja a oreja."Numero 3...oh..." Sam realmente no quería escuchar lo no atractivo de ella.

"Bueno," empezó Freddie, sintiéndose mal. El no quería ser golpeado en la cara, pero tampoco quería mentir. Después de pensar por 10 segundos, el se dio cuenta de que no había nada de que preocuparse."Bueno," repitió Freddie, "solía haber un par de cosas que encontraba no atractivo de ti," dijo el, sinceramente."Como cuando tu me mentías, o comías con la boca abierta, o rompías mis cosas a propósito...pero tu ya no haces esas cosas de nuevo y honestamente no puedo pensar en algo que no me guste actualmente de ti, Sam. Eres mucho más amable hacia mi que cuando tu eras hace dos años, "dijo."Pero ahora, ya no me importa cuando me molestas...De hecho, me gusta ser capaz de molestarte. Sé que no quieres decir nada con eso."

Sam sonrió. Ella no sentía que no había cambiado mucho, pero era cierto que logro obtener un lado suave para Freddie.

"¡Amigo!" dijo Sam, "Tu también eres lindo Benson. Yo ya estaba lista para decir que eras un gran tonto y que tienes una cara tonta, pero yo creo que ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto. No, la verdad es, la única cosa que me molesta es cuando me intentas decir algo que no me importa y no te das cuenta...como el otro día que no te callabas sobre Mundo de Wizlord," dijo Sam.

"Si," dijo Freddie "A mi no me gusta involucrarme en algunas cosas que te gusta hacer...por ejemplo, nunca participare en lanzarle pelotas de golf a nuestros equipos..." el dijo con una risa.

"Si tu cambias de opinión, yo creo que volvería al equipo de tenis de nuevo," dijo Sam bromeando.

"Ok, bueno la otra parte de la pregunta era el por que la relación termino," dijo Freddie.

"No era porque tratamos de hacer exactamente lo que decimos que no nos gustaba, tu sabes, ¿Involucrarse en los intereses del otro?" pregunto Sam.

"Bueno, si, tratamos de hacer mas cosas juntos...inclusive cuando estábamos bien haciéndolas separadamente. Pero no, la razón por la cual terminamos era porque nosotros aceptamos que tenemos una fuerte conexión...pero no una romántica...y también, nos olvidamos mucho." agrego Freddie.

"Oh, si, ya recuerdo ahora..." dijo Sam.

"Las siguientes dos son que actividades tenemos y que intereses tenemos en común," dijo Freddie.

"Bueno eso es fácil," dijo Sam. "¡Todas las cosas que hacemos cada día! Somos mejores amigos después de todo."

Freddie rio."Sí, pero yo no pienso esas preguntas sean para personas que ya habían salido pero siguen siendo buenos amigos."Freddie rio."Pero oye, actualmente me gusto escuchar algunas cosas que dijiste," dijo Freddie. Especialmente esa parte que dijiste que era un buen besador pensó.

"Oh," dijo Sam."Tu también, Benson. Realmente eres un buen amigo."

"Tu también, Sam," rio Freddie."Je...siento que deberíamos, abrazarnos o algo."

"Si, yo también," dijo Sam, volteando a ver a todo el salón lleno de alumnos de 9°no y 10°mo grado cualquiera de los dos compartiendo sobre su relativa no-existente vida amorosa o sintiendose timidos de contar algo."...pero...deberíamos abrazarnos luego." termino Sam. Freddie asintió con la cabeza. Ellos ya tenían suficiente sobre "Seddie". No necesitaban abrazarse en público, que podría empeorar.

"Oh, una pregunta más," dijo Sam, checando el libro de nuevo."¿Debería la gente que sale ser similar o diferente?"

"Bueno, si, es importante para la gente que sale tener cosas en común," compartió Freddie."Pero no creo que no que sea necesario hacer todo juntos. Parejas también deben hacer cosas aparte de ellos mismos algunas veces."

"Yo se a que te refieres," dijo Sam."Si estuviera hablando de mi relación ideal entonces sí, yo pasaría un montón de tiempo con mi novio, pero no estaría con el todo el tiempo. No es que estoy buscando a alguien que sea exactamente como yo, ¿Tú sabes? Solo a alguien a quien le doy importancia y disfrute estar con el." dudo Sam. Ella intentaba cambiar de hablar sobre su relación ideal, pero luego se dio cuenta que no había mucha diferencia de una perfecta relación y que fue su relación con Freddie...aparte de todas las peleas, que casi no hacían más.

Freddie se había dado cuenta también. En efecto, desde que se dio cuenta de que su relación con Sam era la única en la que se había sentido más feliz, el se había preguntado por que habían terminado aun así. Claro, eran diferentes personas, pero eso era algo bueno. ¡Ambos habían dicho exactamente lo mismo!

Freddie y Sam se sentaron en silencio por casi un minuto completo, inconscientemente, pensando la misma cosa. ¿Porque habían terminado? Sam nunca había venido con una buena razón. Freddie se había convencido que ellos no estaban listos para una relación, lo cual era cierto en ese momento.

La campana sonó y ambos despertaron de sus pensamientos. Sin decir nada, agarraron sus libros y se fueron a los vestidores...bueno, solo Freddie fue. Sam no necesitaba cambiarse así que simplemente se fue al gimnasio.

**Chap. Listo, que les pareció? **

**Ahora va lo difícil…traducir el lime…déseme suerte… **

**Si quieren hablar o conocerme más, pueden enviarme un P.M. respondo preguntas. (°v°) **

**-UltraDizu **

**P.S. Una pregunta…no quiero hacer un fanwar o algo por el estilo, pero alguien de aqui odia Miss XV? A mi me choca (¬_¬)**


End file.
